One Chance
Holding Cell - Coruscant A cramped cell meant for short-term prisoner storage while the accused awaits an appearance before the magistrate. Amenities include a chair (bolted to the floor), a recessed light cube (sealed), and a waste receptacle (plasteel). ---- Thu Dec 12 19:18:00 2493 Contents: Exits: Captive Roga Out Roga is seated in the bolted down chair. His shirt has been removed and torn into strips, which he then used to bind his broken ribs, as well as his leg. Golden eyes are closed and his head is tilted slightly forward, shoulders slumped dejectedly. At the sound of the door opening he looks up, opening his eyes and examining the man before him. Followed by six white-armored stormtroopers, Lord Darth Vader signals for them to wait outside in the courtoom while he enters the holding cell with Roga alone. His breather hisses and his cape billows behind him as he steps into the cell. He directs his ebony visor at Roga. "The Emperor is most displeased with your traitorous behavior, Roga D'Minara." His fists come to rest on his armored hips. Roga nods mutely, hands trembling in his lap, clasped tightly together. "I am aware my Lord." he begins, wetting his lips nervously. "I have been thinking upon the Emperor's words, my Lord, and I have realized the deceitful manipulations of the so-called 'Jedi'." His voice is soft, sincere, but filled with terror. "The Force is a powerful gift, twisted in the hands of the Jedi for their own manipulative ends," the Sith Lord replies. His synthesized voice cannot be described as sympathetic, but neither is it condemning at the moment. "It is particularly effective when trained on the weak-minded." Roga nods quietly, wetting his lips again. "Yes my Lord. I am still very young, and ahh.. impressionable, I suppose. I should not have allowed the wizards to use their perversely dark arts to cause my loyalty to falter. I feared that I would be condemned for even being with them, and that fear lead me to believe I had no choice. I deeply sorry my Lord" "No," Vader says curtly. "You are regretful that you were captured. You have not yet begun to know the depths of sorrow into which you will plunge as we make sure this...faltering...never happens again." Roga coughs raspily, cringing as he does so. His eyes stay rooted on the floor before him, face paling visibly. "I am prepared to accept whatever punishment you see fitting my Lord. I wish to serve the Empire once more" the young man murmurs, barely above a whisper. "And so you may, if anything remains but an empty shell when our time is at an end," the Dark Lord replies, his breather hissing. He points a gauntleted finger at Roga. "Begin by telling me all you can about the Jedi, and how you came into their sway. I also wish to know about Arik Mizael." Roga wrings his hands together, thinking a moment. "There are two, my Lord. Kenobi and Yoda, I know not their first names. Once we escaped Tatooine we proceeded to Nar Shaddaa, where the Lambda shuttle was exchanged for a nearly destroyed YT-2400. I am unsure of the registry. I spent most of my time interacting with Yoda, a small green being. I know not his race, my Lord. Kenobi was piloting during our journey. He told Mizael that he was strong in the force, and demonstrated the force by uh.. lifting me. With that he tried to tell us the truth about the Jedi Order.." he trails off, searching for his next words. Darth Vader continues listening, his breather hissing through the silence. "I must be honest my Lord.." Roga continues "I don't know which way is up at this point. He claimed that the Jedi were an Order of Peacekeepers, and they were not the cause of the clone wars. I remained skeptical of this, but he was very.. persuasive. I believe he used his magicks on Arik Mizael to convince him to abandon his loyalties. We spent a good few days onboard, during which Mizael spent much time meditating and practicing. It reached the point where I saw him maneuvering balls about a table with the .. uh.. Force." "You remained...skeptical?" the Dark Lord inquires. "In the beginning.. I spent a lot of time alone, thinking and pondering. After a while i decided that I had nothing to lose, because I felt I would be killed if I were caught again either way. On the one hand I wish to follow my promise, and serve the Empire in all it's glory.. But.. Yoda tried very hard to come off as a benevolent and patient old man. He was kind to me.. And then.." Roga's voice falters, hands clenching as he continues in a bitter, hatefilled voice. "They treated me kindly until they had no more use for me. 'Leia' I believe her name was.. She tried to kill me, Kenobi killed her.. And then he abandoned me" he snarls angrily, stopping to regain his composure. The Sith Lord lifts his visor. No visible sign of emotion at the mention of the name, although he is silent for several seconds before he starts forming a fist with his right hand, using the Force to try and choke Roga. "Yes," he finally says, the word trailing into a hiss. "Had you shown your loyalty to the Emperor, fought to escape on Nar Shaddaa, tried to *stop* these madmen, my *daughter* might yet live. But you did nothing...*nothing*. You sat. Alone! You thought. You pondered!" Roga watches the fist come up, eyes bulging a bit at the word daughter. "Wait. I know m.." he gasps, choking for breath. He grabs at his throat, wheezing and gasping as he tries to force air into his windpipe. Beads of sweat form on his forehead as the young man tries vainly to breathe, and fails utterly. The Dark Lord watches, his visor implacable and unreadable as his fist remains closed. He watches through the hissing of his breather and the blinking of the lights on his chest. Seconds pass, while he watches Roga plunge toward death. But when it seems Roga is on the very edge of passing out, Vader relents, flexing his fingers outward and then dropping the hand to his side. "You *had* Kenobi's back to you, who knows how many times. Yet you did *nothing*. For days, you were with them. Did you attempt to resist? To seize control of their vessel?" Roga exhales loudly before gulping down air, face a sickening white. Tears stream freely down his cheeks, golden eyes downcast as he gasps for air. "My Lord" he croaks, stopping a few seconds to allow himself to regain some measure of voice. "I have failed. I should have tried, but I did not. I was both terrified and in awe of their powers, my Lord." His voice is ragged, slightly higher pitched. "But, my Lord. I know where they went. I believe I know anyways.." He pauses for a moment, closing his eyes. "Dagobah, my Lord. Yoda hid on Dagobah, for it was out of the way. He told me this. They may be going there" "Kenobi and his old master are many things," Vader intones, pointing a gauntleted finger at Roga. "They are evil. They are cowardly. They are manipulative. But they are *not* stupid. If they told any of their plans, and then abandoned you, I assure you: Their plans will change. Now, you have one chance, Roga D'Minara. You betrayed your fellow soldiers. You betrayed the Emperor. You betrayed your oath to the Empire. And, you allowed my daughter to die. You have *one* chance. Do not squander it. Why should I allow you to live?" Roga closes his eyes, exhaling slowly before taking a deep breath. "Because I am young still my Lord. My choices were foolish and selfish, but I may yet fight for the glory of the Emperor. I beg forgiveness of you, my Lord, for my youthful errs. I swear to you that if you allow me to live, I will avenge your daughter with the blood of Kenobi and Yoda, as well as Mizael. I may yet be a useful tool for the Empire my Lord, and I implore you not to discard me." "How old are you?" the Sith Lord inquires, breather hissing softly. Roga seems somewhat startled by the question, but quickly covers up his surprise. "19 my Lord. I am barely out of Flight School" he replies steadily, a tremor in his voice. "That is one more year than Leia was allowed," the Sith Lord says, bringing his hand back up, forming a fist that shows *no* signs of relenting from Force constriction. Roga watches the fist raise, sighing softly His eyes close, awaiting the inevitable death that comes for him. As his airway constricts he focuses his will, refusing to give in to the desire to gasp and try and breathe. Darth Vader keeps choking Roga, and couples it with an attempt to yank the pilot off his bunk with force telekinesis and hurl him against the wall. Roga is lifted, hurling into the wall with a sickening thud. He would groan if he could, bruised and battered ribs taking a punishment. With a snap his back shatters in twain and his head lulls forward in death. Darth Vader turns to stare out of the cell at the guards. "Dispose of the corpse. I am needed next on Tatooine." He steps out, cape billowing as he strides away. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs